


deh teens and service dogs (headcanons)

by theatre_kid_next_door



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Dear Evan Hansen References, Disability, Dogs, Gen, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatre_kid_next_door/pseuds/theatre_kid_next_door
Summary: am i eligible for a service dog? yeswill my parents let me get a service dog? nodo they believe i'm disabled? noam i disabled? yesdisclaimer: i don't have experience with most of these disabilites, so i'm really sorry if something is incorrect.these are just some headcanons for if the deh teens had service dogs that i thought of at 2am
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24





	deh teens and service dogs (headcanons)

Handler name: Evan Hansen  
Handler gender: Cis male  
Disability/disabilities: social anxiety  
Dog's name: Aspen  
Dog's sex: F  
Dog breed: Golden retriever  
Tasks: alerting to anxiety/panic attacks, dpt, bringing medication, guiding out of stressful situations

Handler name: Connor Murphy  
Handler gender: Trans male  
Disability/disabilities: Borderline Personality Disorder, depression  
Dog's name: Sioux (pronounced like "sew")  
Dog's sex: F  
Dog breed: Pit Bull   
Tasks: dpt, alerting to anxiety/panic attacks, getting him out of bed in the morning, bringing medication, interrupting self-harm

Handler name: Jared Kleinman  
Handler gender: Non-binary  
Disability/disabilities: Autism, anxiety  
Dog's name: Tater  
Dog's sex: M  
Dog breed: Beagle  
Tasks: interrupting harmful stims, guiding out of stressful situations, tactile stimulation

Handler name: Zoe Murphy  
Handler gender: Trans female  
Disability/disabilities: PTSD  
Dog's name: Starr  
Dog's sex: F  
Dog breed: Australian Cattle Dog  
Tasks: alerting to episode, dpt, bringing medication, distraction

Handler name: Alana  
Handler gender: cis female  
Disability/disabilities: OCD, performance anxiety  
Dog's name: Mocha  
Dog's gender: F  
Dog breed: Border Collie  
Tasks: Alerting to attack, bringing medication, finding someone to help handler


End file.
